la maladie du fils
by izza-x23
Summary: Kai,père monoparental, voit sa vie s'effondrer quand son fils tombe malade.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey im back …..J'ai jamais aimé les intro je sais jamais quoi dire. Alors voila une histoire sur mon personnage préféré dans beyblade. J'espère que vous aimerez.**

En tant que père monoparentale de 22 ans, la vie est plutôt difficile. J'essais de me faire de l'argent en temps que capitaine d'un équipe de beyblade. Ca paye beaucoup mais je dois voyager souvent. Mon fils Kaile Andrei est né il y a 5 ans. Il est asmatique. Ces pour cela que sa mère est parti elle m'a laissée une lettre ou elle disait qu'elle n'avait que 16 ans quand elle est tombée enceinte qu'elle était trop jeune et que en plus l'enfant était tout le temps malade. C'était trop pour elle. Donc depuis ce temps, je m'occupe de mon fils presque tout seul.

J'ai parlé de Kaile Andrei a Hilary pour qu'elle me fils un coup de main quand elle en a le temps. Elle me dit souvent que je devrais dire a mes coéquipiers que j'ai un enfant comme ça il pourrait m'aider eux aussi comme elle le fait. Mais demander de l'aide au autre ces pas mon fort. Demandé de l'aide a Hilary ma demander beaucoup de courage mais je lai fait parce que je savais qu'elle accepterait.

Chaque soir après entrainement je vais chercher Kaile Andrei à la garderie là il me raconte sa journée, il parle beaucoup pourtant quand il parle je l'écoute contrairement a Tyson. Lorsque Tyson parle trop j'arrête de l'écouté car il parle pour ne rien dire. Quand j'y pense Kaile Andrei aussi mais je crois que lui je l'écoute parce que lorsque j'étais petit, je n'avais personne a qui parler a abbaye. Mes parents sont morts lorsque j'étais très jeune, mon grand-père ma élever mais jamais aimé, J'ai eu une enfance froide et malheureuse. Résultat me voila 22ans, père d'un enfant. Je ne veux pas que mon fils est la même vie que moi.

Un soir, vers trois heure du matin, mon fils n'arrivait pas du tout bien à respirer alors j'ai décidé d'aller a l'urgence. Là-bas, j'ai rencontré la mère de Kaile Andrei, elle était enceinte et accompagner d'un homme dans la trentaine, a voir son ventre elle allait bientôt accouchée.

Comme je savais pas quoi faire je n'ais rien fait

Elle est venue me parler. Elle m'a demandée si Kaile Andrei allait mieux. Je lui ai répondus que si j'étais là à trois heure du matin sa voulais dire non. Elle a eu l'air triste de ma réponse mais cela m'importe peu car je me fiche de ceux qu'elle ressent

Elle est restée la sans rien dire. Elle regardait Kaile Andrei fiévreux dans mes bras. Son maris ou petit ami je ne sais pas est venu la chercher. Elle lui dit : regarde c'est mon fils que je t'ai déjà parlée. Il me dit : il vous ressemble sauf qu'il a les magnifiques yeux de Jasmine. J'espère que notre fils aura aussi ces cheveux. Je me levai parce que c'étais notre tour et dit : j'espère pour vous qu'il ne tombera pas malade car votre chère Jasmine partira en laissant un mot adieux.

C'est le docteur Jamie James qui examina Kaile Andrei, il lui préleva du sang, il lui fit faire des tests respiratoires etc. et puis finalement il me dit de le suivre dans son bureau et de m'assoir

Il dit : Votre fils a besoin d'un traitement, il est atteint d'une maladie très rare qui attaque le diaphragme et qui empêche les poumons de respiré normalement. De plus d'après le dossier que je tiens Kaile Andrei est allergique à la pénicilline. Le traitement que j'allai vous proposer est fait a base de pénicilline. Malheureusement, si votre fils ne reçoit pas de traitement d'ici un mois il mourra.

Durant un instant, mon cœur arrêta de battre. Mon fils était tout ma vie, c'est vrai que je n'avais près que plus de temps libre à cause de lui mais au moins maintenant j'avais une raison de vivre, une raison de rentré chez moi le soir cependant s'il mourrait présentement je n'aurais plus rien.

Je ne pouvais pas imaginer ma vie sans lui donc je demandai au docteur s'il y avait un autre traitement. Il me répondit qu'il y en avait un mais il coûtait énormément cher, plus exactement

500 000 dollars.

Lorsque je sortis de l'hôpital, il était 7 heures de matin. Je n'avais presque pas dormie donc j'appelai chez Tyson et annula l'entrainement quotidien des blade breakers et j'allai directement chez moi. Vers midi, Hilary vint chez moi elle voulait savoir pourquoi j'avais annulé la pratique. Je lui expliquai ma situation. Je sais qu'elle était consternée par la nouvelle car elle aussi aimait Kaile Andrei. Elle me demanda Quesque j'allais faire. Il était inconcevable pour moi de le laissé mourir sans me battre. Je décidai donc de trouvé la somme un demi million de dollars en moins d'un mois.

Pour êtres honnête je ne savais pas trop comment. Après une heure de réflexion nous décidâmes aller à la banque et de demandé un prêt.

Avant aller à la banque nous déposâmes mon fils à la garderie. Moi et Hilary allâmes dans plusieurs banques pour avoir la même réponse NON. Hilary me dit que peut être la somme était trop grosse.

Cela fessait deux semaines que je me promenais avec Hilary de banque en banque et nous avions réussi à obtenir que 62 000 dollars donc il nous restait 438 000 dollars à rassembler en deux semaines.

L'état de Kaile Andrei avait empiré. Il ne pouvait plus aller à l'école. Je devais payer une gardienne pour qu'elle le surveille chez moi.

Un jour, je rentrais de chez Tyson lorsque je remarquai que la porte de ma maison était ouverte. J'appelai la gardienne mais personne ne me répondit. J'avançai donc prudemment dans ma maison. Je découvris dans ma cuisine Voltaire et mon fils.

Voltaire me dit :

Tu me m'avis pas dit que tu avais un fils. J'allais probablement ne jamais le connaitre si ce n'étais que de toi!

Que veux-tu Voltaire ?

j'ai entendu des rumeurs que tu empruntais de l'argent a certaine banque, j'ai voulu savoir si c'étais vrai donc je suis allé chez toi et je me suis fait accueillir par ta magnifique baby-sitter, elle ma raconté tout tes problèmes puis elle est partie. Alors Kaile Andrei à besoin d'un traitement? Tu aurais du venir me voir, Je vais payer.

Kaile Andrei était tout content d'entendre cette nouvelle il sautait partout. Moi je ne souriais pas car avec Voltaire tout à un prix.

**Que va-t-il arrivé a Kaile Andrei? Seule la suite nous le dira**

**Review pls la suite bientôt en passant on prononce Kaile André malgré le (ei) car ces comme qu'ont le prononce **

**En passant merci de m'avoir lu **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, l'été est arrivé je ne sais pas ou vous êtres mais ici, au Canada, à Montréal, il fait chaud!**

**En passant, merci pour les encouragements.**

Voltaire voulait que mon fils ait vivre chez lui, il me donnait le temps que je voulais pour y penser. Mais il me dit que je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps car dans deux semaines. Il sera trop tars pour mon fils. Je ne voulais pas que mon fils ait l'enfance que j'ai eu donc celle éventualité était donc exclu pour moi.

Hilary et moi pensions a d'autre façons de sauver mon fils mais nous en trouvions aucune.

Un vendredi soir, vers 11 30 h, je revenais de chez Hilary, je conduisais mon auto. Kaile Andrei dormait sur le siège arrière. Je roulais tranquillement lorsque j'entendis des sirènes de police. Il y avait trois patrouilles qui poursuivaient un homme rn moto

Rendu chez moi, j'étais entrain de coucher Kaile Andrei dans son lit lorsque je vis que la fenêtre de sa chambre était ouverte. Croyant à un voleur, je fermai la fenêtre et pris la bat de baseball de mon fils et je vérifiai la maison.

Je marchais en faisais le moins de bruit possible lorsque j'entendis le plancher craquer. Je m'apprêtais à attaquer le cambrioleur lorsque celui-ci me dit :

-Frappe pas c'est moi

J'ouvris la lumière et je vis Tala.IL me dit qu'il avait la police qui le poursuivait. Il allait me dire pourquoi mais je lui dis de se taire car avec Tala moins on en sait mieux c'est.

Je lui offris à manger. Il mangeait plus rapidement que Tyson. Cela ce voyait qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis longtemps. Lorsque il eu fini de manger, il remarqua les purificateur airs et les médicaments sur l'étagère. Il me demanda pourquoi j'avais besoin de tous cela, je lui racontai mes problèmes. Il me dit que pour de vrai, je n'avais pas de problème car j'étais le seul parent vivant de Voltaire si un accident arrivait j'allai avoir de l'argent en masse tout ceux j'avais besoin c'était de causer l'accident.

Il a plusieurs moyens de causer un accident. Moi, Tala et Hilary nous trouvâmes des tonnes.

On peut mourir électrocuté, empoisonné, ensevelie … C'est Hilary qui trouva La bonne façon. Le plan étais assez simple : déconnecté le frein de la voiture de Voltaire. Mais il fallait aussi que je sois dans la voiture afin que personne ne me soupe sonne

Comme je ne voulais pas mourir avec mon infâme grand-père. Nous avions prévue que l'accident aurait lieu à la campagne dans un endroit perdu. Je conduirais la voiture rapidement 

et finalement je foncerais dans une falaise pour finalement tomber dans le lac. La abs Hilary et Tala m'attendrons. Ils viendront rapidement me sortir de là. La voiture coulera et Voltaire avec.

Pour que Voltaire tombe dans il fallait qu'il vienne vers moi et pour cela il faillait que je lui dose que j'accepte sa proposition de lui laisser la garde de Kaile Andrei. Je du lui raconté que sans le traitement l'état de mon fils s'était aggravé donc les médecins m'avait conseillé d'aller vivre à campagne.

Alors Voltaire venu chercher mon fils. Kaile fit semblant d'avoir une crise asthme. Donc pendant que Kaile Andrei prenais sa pompe. Je dis à mon grand-père que j'avais à lui parler mais loin de mon fils. Hilary restais avec Kaile Andrei pendant que moi et Voltaire rentraient dans son auto.

Tout ce déroulait comme prévue. Tala avait enlevé les freins.

Je conduisais en parlant à Voltaire lorsque je vis la falaise devant moi. Je pris un air paniqué et dis que les freins ne marchais pas.

L'auto fonça dans le précipice……..

Lorsque je me réveillai j'étais dans une chambre noire. Hilary dormait sur une chaise à coté de moi. J'étais à l'hôpital.

J'essayai de me lever, Hilary se réveilla. Par les cernes sur son visage on voyait qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormis depuis longtemps. Elle me dit que j'étais dans le coma depuis six jours, j'allai lui demandé comment allait mon fils lorsque nous entendit des gens venir dans la direction de ma chambre. Hilary me chuchota que si on me posait des questions se dire que je ne me souvenais de rien.

Deux hommes entra dans la petite chambre d'hôpital, il demanda à Hilary de sortir. Ils me posèrent plein de questions. Je leurs qui que je me souvenais de rien comme Hilary m'avait dit de faire. Alors ils partirent.

Hilary revenu avec de la nourriture et pendant que je mangeai, elle me raconta ce qui c'était passé :

-Voltaire avait survécu à ''l'accident'' alors Tala à du le tuer avec un fusil. Mais comme il voulait que ca ressemble a un règlement de compte. Il n'avait pas autre choix que de te tiré à dessus lorsque tu étais inconscient. Puis il m'avait appelé à ta maison de campagne pour me raconté ceux qui s'était passé et depuis il n'avait pas donné signe de vie.

Parce que j'étais dans le coma c'était Hilary, la marraine de mon fils, qu'était aller l'argent de Voltaire. Avec l'argent elle avait payé le traitement de Kaile Andrei. Présentement mon fils était chez les parents Hilary.

Lorsque j'étais à l'hôpital Tyson, Ray, Kenny, Max et bien sur Hilary vinrent me voir presque chaque jour. Lorsque je revins chez moi, une des premières choses que je fis fus de leurs officiellement présenté mon fils. Car après tout les amis c'est pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

**Je remercie faizoo de m'avoir aidée pour la fin, je savais plus quoi écrire.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimés. Pour ma prochaine fanfiction je crois que je vais écris une histoire sur Tyson. J'en ai jamais écris O.O**


End file.
